Luna en una noche estrellada
by khemia
Summary: Taiwan reflexiona sobre sus sentimientos luego de ser rechazada...  Pesimo sumary pero... No me maten soy nueva en esto!
1. Chapter 1

El brillo de la luna se refleja en el agua como pequeños destellos de plata, creando un hermoso espectáculo a los ojos de todos, menos los de ella.

Por que ella llora mientras ve la luna.

La luna que un día observo junto a las personas que más quería y que en estos momentos mira completamente sola, mientras llora.

Ella añora esos tiempos en los cuales todos solían reír, felices.

Ella añora los días en que era solo una niña.

Pero mas que a nada lo añora a el.

Aquel chico que solía cuidarla con cariño y devoción

Aquel que le leía cuentos en las noches, cuando ella tenía pesadillas, para que pudiera dormir,

Aquel que la quería fervientemente por sobre todo

El chico del cual ella se enamoró

Ella llora por que sabe que el no la ama

Sabe que el jamás podrá corresponderle

Ella llora y se pregunta porque duele tanto

Por que duele si el es feliz

-_por que no esta contigo- _responde una voz en su interior, pero eso ella ya sabe.

Ella lo que mas quiere es que el sea feliz

Aun si no es a su lado

Pero duele

Se acerca al agua y ve su reflejo

Se da cuenta de que es una chica hermosa

Figura fina, labios carnosos, su cabello largo adornado con flores, su rostro etéreo de adolescente…

Y lo que mas la gustaba a el

Sus ojos llenos de vida

Pero estos ya no tienen más vida

Por que ella esta llorando

Llora mientras ve la luna

Y se pregunta una vez mas "Por que duele tanto"

* * *

Emm... esto en caso de que no entendieran esto es un conjunto de historias que ire subiendo regularmente sobre la familia de Asia oriental

Si no les gusto me dicen para que el siguente pueda mejorarlo... digo solo si quieren

Se aceptan sugerencias y criticas y lo que este en su corazon darme...

Y eso es todo

Creo...

Sin mas me despido

Att. Khemia Mustang ^^


	2. Chapter 2

El viento se colaba dentro de la casa, a través de las puertas corredizas de papel. Adentro el, sentado en el suelo, con expresión seria, se siente culpable al recordar.

Ella declaro su amor y el la rechazo, ella salio, corriendo, llorando y sus ojos perdieron todo el brillo que poseian

Y todo era su culpa

Por que el no podia amarla, la queria, la queria mas que a nada, pero no era amor, el solo podia verla como su pequeña hermana.

-_como Yao me mira- _piensa sin saber el porque

No podia amarla porque el ya amaba a alguien mas, ademas sabia que ella no iba a ser feliz a su lado

Al lado de alguien como el

Por eso la rechazo para que ella pudiera ser feliz con alguien mas

Pero todo era su culpa

El la enamoro

Sin darse cuenta provoco, con sus acciones que ella se enamorara de el

La confundio actuando como si la amara

Pero no lo hacia, mas ella creyo que si

Ahora ella esta llorando

Y el lo sabe

Quiere consolarla pero piensa que lo mejor es alejarse

Por que es su culpa

Ella sufre y todo es su culpa

Y solo espera que ella pueda perdonarlo algun dia, porque sabe que no podria vivir sin su cariño, por que el entiende lo que siente

Sabe lo que es amar sin ser correspondido.

* * *

etto...

pues me dicidi a hacer una pequeña continuacion de mi historia

si no les gusta solo diganme y lo cambio

se aceptan ideas digo solo si quieren que siga

att.

Khemia M.


	3. Chapter 3

Lloraba…

La veía llorar, inconsolable, y el no podía hacer nada, porque sabia que solo le haría mas daño

El lo había visto todo, ella había declarado su amor y su tonto hermano la había rechazado

Le había dicho que ya estaba con alguien mas

Pero el sabia que era mentira

Sabia que Kiku estaba enamorado pero…

Hasta donde sabia su amor no era correspondido por esa persona

Sabia que su hermano sufria por ese motivo

Y ahora la hacia sufrir a ella

La había rechazado, pero el entendia sus motivos

El queria abrazarla y decirle cuanto la amaba

_-No seras correspondido-_y el miedo de oir de sus labios algo que ya sabia, pero que no queria aceptar, era suficiente para detenerle

Sentia sus lagrimas de impotencia caer desde sus ojos

El tambien lloraba

Esa noche los tres lloraban por una u otra razon

Por que el sabia que Kiku tambien estaba llorando

Por culpa pero el tambien lo hacia

Apreto los puños y miro al cielo…

Vio la luna

Suspiro y cerro los ojos

Ya habria tempo para consolarla

Por ahora solo le queda verla llorar…

Llorar con ella para tratar de apaciguar su dolor

Y esperar…

Esperar que una sonrisa adorne su rostro de nuevo

* * *

Bueno aqui una conti

espero y les guste

Sin mas me despido

Att. Khemia Mustang ^^


End file.
